The Player (Wizard101)
|-|Fire Wizard= |-|Storm Wizard= |-|Ice Wizard= |-|Myth Wizard= |-|Life Wizard= |-|Death Wizard= |-|PvP Warlord= |-|Shadow Shrike= |-|Shadow Seraph= |-|Divine Paradox= Summary The Player is the primary protagonist of the MMORPG Wizard101. Originating from a world outside the Spiral, where people don't believe magic exists, he was brought into the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts by Headmaster Ambrose. The wizard was later revealed to be the Child of Light and Shadow, who would one day oppose the Shadow and bring hope throughout the Spiral. At the end of Arc 3, it was revealed that the Player is the Scion of Bartleby, and while Bartleby was weakened, he took over Bartleby's role as the mortar that binds the concepts of Shadow and Chaos with Light and Order, otherwise known as the Divine Paradox. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | At least Low 2-C, possibly higher | At least Low 2-C, possibly higher. 2-A with Scion spells | 2-A Name: Player determined Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Player determined Age: 16 years old during Arc 1. 16-18 during Arc 2. 26 during Arc 3 (Came into the Spiral as a teenager, and has been there for 10 years now) Classification: Human, Wizard, Child of Light and Shadow, Scion of Bartleby, The Divine Paradox |-|Arc 1='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can detect magic and magical auras), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Magic, Information Analysis (Can see the techniques/abilities his opponents have and will know spells they plan to use before they even cast it), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Necromancy, Dimensional Storage, Life Force Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can calm targets, making them less aggressive towards him, or enrage them, making them more aggressive towards him), Fear Manipulation (Can bring forth courage to pull his own fears out of himself and force it upon his enemies through Death Magic), Willpower Manipulation (Can strengthen his will through Death Magic), Chaos Manipulation (Death Magic's power comes from the removing of order from the universe and allowing chaos to take over whereas Life Magic's power comes from removing chaos from the universe to create order), Summoning, Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Even at the start of the game, the Player could harm ghosts), Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can Reduce Healing (Spells such as Doom and Gloom and Infection reduce healing abilities by up to 85% individually), Statistics Amplification (Can buff his attacking and healing spells with charms, sometimes going up well over 100,000x normal efficiency), Status Effect Inducement, Damage Boost, Non-Corporeal (When killed, wizards simply lose their physical body and can choose to move on to the afterlife), Soul Manipulation (Can forcefully take someone's essence out of their body), Healing (All Schools of Magic are capable of healing), Light Manipulation, Transmutation (Balance Magic uses transmutation to blend other forces of magic together), Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Creation (Life Magic is the echo of the Song of Creation and can create entire worlds. Myth Magic ), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of his attacks working and landing on his opponents. He can also make the chance of his opponents techniques or attacks going into effect 0%), Power Nullification (Can dispel abilities from all primary forms of magic, which includes Life, Death, Myth, Fire, Ice, Storm and Balance Magic. This includes abilities such as Healing, Probability Manipulation and Power Nullification), Power Bestowal (Can grant people magical power to others in the form of PIPs), Resistances to Paralysis, Life Force Absorption, Ice Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation (With his Time Ribbon, he was able to function within a time flux), Transmutation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Magic |-|Arc 2='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before and greatly enhanced, along with Power Modification (The focus of the Sun School is primarily on enchantments and mutations. The Player can use Sun Magic to change various effects to already existing spells, such as changing healing spells to attack spells. This includes changing the spell's school of focus and transforming creatures summoned to match with the school), Aura Manipulation (Star Magic can use Auras to boost the Player to raise shields, strengthen spells or improve stats. The Player can remove auras from other people through the Supernova spell, damaging them in the process), Shapeshifting (Moon Magic can change the Player into other creatures. That change comes with all the strengths, weaknesses and spells associated with the chosen creature), Resurrection and Self-Resurrection (Can resurrect himself or fallen allies through the Guardian Spirit spell), Reality Warping (Shadow Magic can bend, refine and manipulate the very essence of reality), Petrification (Can turn people into a statue), Power Absorption (Can use Star Magic to absorb the power of others. Absorbed most of Morganthe's stolen power and bestowed it to an entire world), Passive protection from The Sword of Kings (The Sword of Kings is bonded with his spirit and will amplify his statistics whenever he is in danger, beyond what he himself is capable of. The Sword of Kings thwarted threats of Shadow in his fight with Morganthe, which The Player himself did not notice), Passive Power Mimicry (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is or what was), Passive Power Nullification (Shadow Magic nullified all the powers of Sofia Darkside, without the user having to do it on their own), Passive Matter Manipulation (Can use Shadow Magic to break down matter and reform it into his image), Darkness Manipulation, Animated Shadow (Can summon an animated Shadow Creature to aid him in battle), Duplication (Can summon his "shadow self"), Resistance Negation to Magic, Resistance to Shadow Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Killed the embodiment of his own fears), Power Absorption (Morganthe was unable to steal the Player's power for herself despite being empowered by the Song of Creation. Grandfather Spider stated that Morganthe could've stolen the last of his power if she was close enough to him, although Spider was severely weakened at the time), and Sleep Inducement (Resisted falling asleep in a room filled with alchemical sleep gas) |-|Arc 3='Powers and Abilities:' All the same and greatly enhanced along with Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Scaling from Spider and Raven. Was going to destroy the concept of Chaos and Shadow to destroy Grandfather Spider. Killed the living embodiment of Storm Magic, which caused the entire system of magic across reality to go out of balance), Morality Manipulation (Powerful Life Magic can turn peaceful things savage), Sleep Manipulation (Learned Bartleby's Titanic Lullaby, which put the Three Titans into an eternal sleep), Immortality (Type 1 and 8; The Player in Arc 3 forged a link with Bartleby, and became his scion. He is now linked with the Might of Bartleby and is infused in the Great Tree's essence. Due to his connection with Bartleby, if the Player was to die, be erased from existence or affected in a negative way, Bartleby would protect and even resurrect him), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Was unaffected by time rewinding and flowing in different directions) and Death Manipulation (Was strong enough to survive in a jungle which was filled with Death Magic, which would instantly kill other characters) |-|The Divine Paradox='Powers and Abilities:' All the same enhanced to an immense degree (Gained full mastery of all Schools of Magic, beyond the level of which any mortal could comprehend), along with Law Manipulation (Was infused with Bartleby's Magic, Mellori's Light and Order, and The Bat's Chaos and Shadow), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly; Scaling from Bartleby), Acausality (Type 4; WoG stated the Divine Paradox isn't bound by cosmic rules and is outside the regular order of things. Stands on the same cosmic hierarchy as the gods, who exist beyond the linear passage of time and are unbound by the Wheel of Existence), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Regenerated after the Aeythr Titan killed him and destroyed his very essence), likely all the abilities of Bartleby (Sealing, Space-Time Manipulation, Passive Probability Manipulation, etc.), Resistance to Probability Manipulation (Should scale to The Aeythr Titan) and Magic Attack Potency: Universe level '''(Has fought and summoned lesser Titans which helped destroy the First World) | At least '''Universe level+, possibly higher (Defeated Shadow Morganthe) | At least Universe level+, possibly higher (Defeated a weakened Grandfather Spider and could hold off The Storm Titan for quite some time, although, he was clearly far inferior to him, and the Titan was battling against the Titanic Lullaby, which previously put him into an eternal sleep). Multiverse level+ 'with Scion spells (The Scion spells are infused in Bartleby's Magic) | '''Multiverse level+ '(Sang the Song of Creation to reweave the threads of reality and reset existence to its rightful order. Easily defeated the Aeythr Titan) '''Speed: At least''' Massively Hypersonic+''' (From the very start of the game, The Player could strike as fast as lightning) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher''' |''' 'At least '''Massively FTL+ '(At least 73 quadrillion times FTL, likely far higher via powerscaling), possibly 'Immeasurable '(Superior to a weakened Grandfather Spider and somewhat held his own against the Storm Titan, although, the Titan was fighting against multiple cosmic forces at the same time, and the Wizard was considered nothing more than an insignificant mortal that he could have killed easily) | 'Immeasurable '(Stands at a similar hierarchy to Bartleby, Raven, and Spider, ascending to godhood and becoming the Divine Paradox) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal | At least Universal+, possibly higher | At least Universal+, possibly higher. Multiversal+ with Scion spells | Multiverse level+ Durability: Universe level | At least Universe level+, possibly higher | At least Universe level+, possibly higher | ' Multiverse level+' Stamina: Unknown (Due to the nature of the game, determining stamina for the characters is difficult) Range: Standard melee range. Universal+ with magic. Multiversal+ when imbued with the Paradox Essence Standard Equipment: The Sword Of Kings, Spell Deck, Potions (Mana and Health), Backpack Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius; The Player has assisted the inhabitants of Celestia, a world dedicated to science and research, in fixing many complex pieces of equipment. Can forge weapons capable of manipulating magic and craft weapons that warp reality from things he picks up from the ground. Has learned about the history of the universe from the likes of Grandmother Raven and Bartleby and has formed many plans to outsmart the likes of Medulla, a sentient brain who can create weapons to attack souls. The Player has also created teleporters that they can use to cross short distances, and forged keys and doorways to enter other space-times. The Player also picks up information extremely quickly and has been able to fulfill any duties related to science and general needs to completion after being told what to do once. Comparable to Spark who is fully adept at quantum physics and nanotech. As The Divine Paradox, he should be somewhat comparable to Raven and Spider. Weaknesses: None Notable | Shadow Magic can harm the Player through backlash | The Titanic Lullaby is less effective on mortals | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Life Magic: *'Creation: '''Life Magic's source is The Song Of Creation, which wove the Spiral. Mellori had stated that with Life Magic, a being could create entire worlds. It can also create life from nothing. *'Morality Corruption: With too much Life Magic, it was stated that an entire jungle went from peaceful to vile. *'Gnomes!: '''Gnomes is one of the Life school's most powerful attacking spells. With this, the Player can attack his opponent with the power of Life and Nature. Once hit with this spell, the opponent will have their next two attempts at using abilities linked with Life nullified. *'Life Prism: 'This spell allows the Player to convert the power of Life Magic to Death Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistances to Life Magic. *'Scion of Life: 'The Scion of Life is the best healing spell in the entire game. With a single cast of this spell, the Player can return to full health no matter how much damage he has taken. *'Guardian Spirit: 'Guardian Spirit allows the Player to have a second chance at life after death. If cast in time, The Player will regenerate his physical body after he is killed. *'Hungry Caterpillar: 'This is one of Life Magic's most powerful attacking spells. This attacks the opponent with Life magic that is infused in Shadow Magic. *'Triage: 'With this spell, the Player can remove any damage over time spells that are cast on him. This can even be used to remove poisons. 'Death Magic: *'Death Inducement: '''At its core, Death Magic is about granting death to living things. *'Beguile: The most basic form of Mind Manipulation. With this spell, the Player can force their enemy to work for them for about 1 minute. *'Doom and Gloom: '''Doom and Gloom is a powerful death aura. With it in play, it will passively reduce the effectiveness of healing and regenerative spells by 85% as long as the healing or regenerative process didn't begin before the spell was cast. This has an effect on spells like Guardian Spirit. *'Death Prism: 'This spell allows the Player to convert the power of Death Magic to Life Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistance to Death Magic. *'Pacify: 'With this spell cast, the Player can choose a target and the opponent will naturally not want to harm them. *'Scion of Death: 'This is the most powerful Life-Force Absorption spell in the Player's usage. This allows him to absorb a large amount, sometimes all of his opponent's life-force and use it to heal himself. The spell is especially powerful since it is infused in Bartleby's magic. *'Call of Khrulhu: 'This spell drains life-force with the power of Death infused with Shadow Magic as part of an AOE attack. *'Bad Juju: 'By dealing a small amount of damage to himself, the Player can reduce the damage of his opponent's next attack by 90%, effectively making sure he will survive it. *'Empower: 'By using this spell, the Player can take some Death damage, and in return, gain PIPs to cast spells quicker 'Myth Magic: *'Blinding Light: '''The Blinding Light spell puts the user's enemy under paralysis for 30 seconds. *'Illusion Creation: Myth Magic focuses on the power of imagination. In its natural state, Myth Magic can bring illusions into the real world. *'Medusa: '''Attacks the opponent with the power of Myth Magic and puts them under paralysis for 1 minute if they manage to survive Medusa's gaze. *'Celestial Calander: 'A very powerful spell of Myth. According to the professor of Myth Magic, Cyrus Drake, this spell attacks with the force of time across the universe. We also see that it attacks with the force of the sun, and the countless planets in the universe. *'Scion of Myth: 'This spell attacks the opponent with the power of imagination, and is infused in Bartleby's Magic. *'Dimension Shift: 'By manipulating the duel circle, the Player can trade buffs with minions that he has summoned. *'Shatter: 'As soon as the spell is cast, it will shatter any defense or armor the opponent has cast on themselves. *'Myth Prism: 'This spell allows the Player to convert the power of Myth magic to Storm magic, acting as a way to fight against resistance to Myth Magic. 'Storm Magic: *'Hypnosis: 'Storm Magic uses Verses to charm, enthrall or hypnotize creatures to help them. *'Storm Prism: '''This spell allows the Player to convert the power of Storm Magic to Myth Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistance to Storm Magic. *'Scion of Storm: In terms of physical damage, Scion of Storm is the most powerful attacking spell the Player has. This attacks the opponent with the full force of Storm Magic, infused with the Might of Bartleby. *'Glowbug Squall: '''A powerful Storm spell that attacks the enemy with bugs that manipulate electricity, and is infused in Shadow Magic. *'Insane Bolt: 'A last resort of sorts. While it is a Storm spell, it deals damage through the Moon school. It has an 80% chance of dealing insane damage to the opponent, however, it has a 20% chance of backfiring and potentially killing the one who casts it. *'Cleanse Charm: 'With this spell, the Player can remove any negative charms (debuffs) that were cast on him. *'Sirens: 'A very powerful and versatile spell. Once summoned, the Sirens will sing a deadly song, causing damage to the Player's enemies. Then, they will reduce the opponents' accuracy by 50%, remove two damage buffs, and calm the Player's opponents. *'Storm Lord: 'The Storm Lord is a well-known Storm spell that summons a lesser Storm Titan which deals damage through the storms and induces paralysis on the opponent for 30 seconds. 'Fire Magic: *'Burning Rampage: '''A very important spell to Fire Magic. With this, the caster starts by dealing a small amount of damage and creates a DoT effect on the opponent. After 1 minute, if not removed through unconventional means, the spell will explode and deal large amounts of Fire damage to the victim. *'Fire Prism: This spell allows the Player to convert the power of Fire Magic to Ice Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistance to Fire Magic. *'Efreet: '''The Efreet is a treasured spell of the Fire school. With this, The Player can deal large amounts of Fire damage to the enemy, and passively weaken their next attack by 90%. *'Scion of Fire: 'The Scion of Fire deals the most physical form of Fire damage possible, and is further amplified by the fact that it is infused in Bartleby's magic. It should be comparable in hotness to the Fire Titan that can burn the universe and likely the entirety of existence down. *'Raging Bull: 'The Raging Bull is an effective spell that attacks the Player's opponent, and everyone in the opponent's team. It will also reduce the probability of the opponents next spell working by 25%. It is also induced in Shadow Magic. *'Backdraft: 'Depending on how many PIPs The Player has, the Player can use this spell to increase the damage of the next Fire spell he uses by over 200%. *'SmokeScreen: 'A very easy spell to use that allows the Player to reduce his opponents' probability of using techniques by 40%. *'Heckhound: 'With the maximum amount of pips, the Player can put a DoT on his opponent that deals possibly near death damage for a minute and a half. 'Ice Magic: *'Steal Ward: '''With Steal Ward, the Player can steal an opponent's defensive wards (buffs) for themselves. *'Winter Moon: Deals a significant amount of Ice damage to the opponent and freezes the opponent for 30 seconds, not allowing them to do anything. *'Frost Giant: '''Summons an Ice Titan to the field and deals a large amount of Ice damage, freezing opponents for 30 seconds. *'Ice Prism: 'This spell allows the Player to convert the power of Ice Magic to Fire Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistance to Ice Magic. *'Scion of Ice: 'Another Scion spell in the Player's arsenal that deals chilling damage to the opponent, and is infused in Bartleby's Magic. The ice should be comparable in coldness to the Ice Titan, whose ice can freeze the entire universe. *'Abominable Weaver: 'A very powerful beast of Ice, that deals large amounts of Ice damage to the opponent while shielding the Player, and is infused in Shadow Magic. *'Lord of Winter: 'The Lord of Winter is an ancient spell that deals significant amounts of Ice damage to the opponent and steals their PIPs. *'Snow Angel: 'The Snow Angel is a spell that attacks with the non-corporeal personification of Ice Magic and deals DoT. 'Balance Magic: *'Transmutation: '''Balance Magic focuses on the power of Transmutation, allowing for the blending of magic. *'Loremaster: The Loremaster is one of the most versatile spells the Player has. It deals a significant amount of damage, reduces probability by 25% and reduces the damage the opponent can deal by 15%. The Divine Paradox can use this spell to reduce probability and damage by 100%. *'Reshuffle: '''If the Player somehow loses all of his magical spells, he can use Reshuffle to redraw all of his spells. *'Mana Burn: 'Burns the opponent's PIPs, making it difficult for them to cast powerful magic spells. *'Scion of Balance: 'The Scion of Balance is the most powerful Balance spell in terms of damage. Attacking with the power of all Balance Magic combined. It is also infused in Bartleby's Magic. *'Gaze of Fate: 'The Gaze of Fate attacks with Balance Magic and one of the other 6 Schools of Magic, adds a +25% damage increase aura to all Balance Magic spells, and is infused with Shadow Magic. *'Sabertooth: 'Summons a Sabertooth to attack the opponent with the power of Balance Magic, which then shields the Player from Life, Death, and Myth based attacks. *'Nested Fury: 'Attacks the enemy and his teammates with one of the three Elemental Schools of Magic through Balance infused with Shadow Magic. 'Shadow Magic: *'Shadow Shrike: '''Allows the Player to transform into a creature that can reduce resistance to magic by 50% and increase the Player's damage by 10%. *'Shadow Seraph: The Player transforms into a Seraph infused with Shadow, significantly increasing his healing skills. *'Shadow Sentinel: '''Significantly increases the Player's defense, making it almost impossible to damage, and practically impossible to kill him. *'Dark Nova: 'Summons a creature of Shadow to attack a single opponent with AP comparable to (though slightly weaker than) the Storm Owl . *'Dark Shepherd: 'Summons a creature of Shadow to drain the life-force of the Player's opponents and heal him with half of it. AP should be comparable to (though slightly weaker than) the Call of Khrulhu spell. *'Dark Fiend: Summons a creature of Shadow to attack multiple opponents with AP comparable to (though slightly weaker than) the Raging Bull. Astral Magic: *'Moon Magic: '''Allows the Player to Polymorph/Shapeshift into a different creature, with different spells, strengths, and weaknesses. The Player can also use this to polymorph back into their human form if forcefully transformed. *'Sun Magic: Allows the Player to enchant spells, making them more powerful than they were previously. This can range from increasing damage, increasing how much resistance the Player can pierce, increasing probability on a spell and increasing the healing capabilities of a spell. The Player can even use this to change the magical affinity of a creature he has summoned. *'''Star Magic: '''Allows the Player to cast auras that grant the Player passive effects for a limited amount of time. Raging from increasing natural damage he can deal, how much damage he can take, and other things. '''Strongest Abilities: *'The Titanic Lullaby: '''By Arc 3, the Player is capable of using the Titanic Lullaby, and while it isn't as powerful as Bartleby's version, it was on the verge of putting the Storm Titan back into its slumber. The Titanic Lullaby is a powerful song that once sung, will put the opponent into an eternal sleep. The Lullaby is more powerful on gods and can affect abstract beings. *'The Song of Creation: As the Divine Paradox, the Player can sing the Song of Creation to reweave reality and reset existence to how it is supposed to be. *'Omnegation: '''The Divine Paradox, much like Bartleby, can dispel any spells associated with the seven primary schools, Shadow Magic, and more conceptual techniques. *'Debilitate: 'Debilitate has the ability to passively nullify all damage to 100%, reduce probability by 100% and reduce regenerative abilities by 100%. Debilitate also works on conceptual abilities. *'Divine Protection: '''The Player during Arc 3 becomes Bartleby's Scion, and thus has gained immortality for as long as Bartleby exists. '''Note: '''For a summary of how magic works in Wizard101, click here. '''Note #2: '''For a full list of The Player's spells, click here. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wizard101 Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Shadow Users Category:Light Users Category:Sand Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Balance Users Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Humans Category:Silent Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hypnotists Category:Technology Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Willpower Users Category:Fear Users Category:Card Users Category:Plant Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Geniuses Category:Status Effect Users